Show Biz
by Blaze11
Summary: What happens when you mix the Gundam Boys with Jackass? Read and find out! (I suck at summaries but pls read)
1. Prologue

Title: Show Biz

Rating: PG (overall rating is R)

Pairing(s): none..yet

Warning(s): eh…minor language and that's about it..for now

A/N: **grins **I just finished watching Jackass: The Movie when I had this BRILLIANT (heh..) idea…..

Heero looked up from his laptop as he heard his younger brother squeal in delight at something he was watching. Heero shook his head, messy brown hair flopping into his face. "Kenjii! Keep it down will you?" He shouted. All he got in response was another burst of laughter. "KENJII! KEEP IT DOWN!"

"NO!" Heero sighed and left his small study, entering the living room. He leaned up against the wall, watching the television with little interest. He just wanted to see what his younger brother was watching that made him laugh so hard.

Heero watched as a boy that looked about his age walked over to a signpost. He grinned cheekily at the camera and pointed at what the sign said. Mianus View. Heero grunted. If possible, the boy's grin became wider. He nodded silently at the sign, then at a pair of old ladies sitting on a bench not too far away.

"What's he doing?" Heero peeled himself away from the wall. Kenjii turned to grin at him and patted on the cushion beside him.

"That's Duo. He's my favorite. You'll see what he's gonna do. Come sit down." Heero sat beside Kenjii, eyes fixed on the screen. "This is the funny part." Kenjii commented.

"Excuse me ladies. I just moved here." Duo smiled politely down at the two old ladies. His hair, Heero noticed, was swishing behind him in a loose ponytail. "I just wanted to ask you… Are there any gay clubs in Mianus?" Kenjii burst out laughing as the old ladies made a face. The cameraman burst out laughing and the boy onscreen dropped to the ground in a peal of laughter.

"What the…" Kenjii laughed. The screen went blank for a second before the boy reappeared onscreen. This time, his hair was back in a braid. He grinned at the cameraman.

"Watch..He's gonna do it again." Kenjii couldn't conceal his grin as Duo walked into a department store. Heero leaned back on the couch. Duo went over to the clerk at the counter.

"Hi, I'm just passing through. I'm on my way to visit my parents, and I just wanted to ask you something. I might plan on moving here." The man nodded, not noticing the cameraman. "Are there a lot of gangs in Mianus, and do the gangs get in a lot of fights?" The cameraman burst out laughing again, spoiling the mood.

"Get out of here you punks!" The clerk glared at the two and chased them out of the store. Duo turned back to him after they were out of harms way.

"I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF THERE WERE LOGS IN MIANUS!" Kenjii fell off of the couch in a laughing fit. The man shook a fist at Duo as he ran off laughing with the cameraman. Heero couldn't help it, he smiled.

"That's the best!" Kenjii crawled back onto the couch. "There's more. Another prank." Heero snorted as another boy came onscreen. This one had short blonde hair and light blue eyes, almost aqua colored. He grinned mischievously and held up a pair of electric clippers.

He turned around and suddenly the camera was in his grasp so it was level with the clippers in front of him. Music played as he walked around. He stalked behind a Chinese looking boy and went up to him. He put the clippers close to his head and turned them on while he made a swiping motion, successfully removing a large chunk of hair.

"GAH! WINNER!" the Chinese boy whirled around angrily as the blond retreated. Kenjii laughed hysterically.

"Sorry?" The boys voice was full of laughter as he evaded the other enraged boy. The camera blacked out for a second before returning again. The same actions were repeated on another boy. Kenjii wouldn't stop laughing. Heero turned to the front door as it swung open.

"Heero! What are you doing? Are you done working?" Heero's mother, Alexia, gave him a disapproving stare. "And what are you two watching?" She snorted in disgust as another cast member was attacked by the clippers.

"It's a new show ma and Hee-chan was watching it with me." Heero's father came in seconds later.

"Well break time is over Heero. Go finish you're work."

"But MOM. I don't want to.."

"Don't get snotty with me. Go do your work. NOW." Heero glared at her but retreated into his study.

"You should be a little easier on him. He was just.."

"Don't start with me Odin." Heero turned his music on lightly and tuned out the sound of his brother laughing and his parents fighting. He sighed wearily. 'Well, back to work.'

000000000

"Oh man! Did you see the look on Woofer's face?" Duo collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter. "That was priceless!" Quatre grinned from his position on the couch. "I'm SOOO glad this is live, otherwise he would have it deleted!"

"I still can't believe you did that Cat." Trowa came into the small room. "He was furious." Quatre smiled. "But it was fun." Duo grinned, holding up the clippers.

"So, what's on the next episode? I wanna do the 'Party Boy' skit!" Duo jumped up and began dancing around the small room, provocatively while humming to the 'Party Boy' song. Trowa smiled and curled up on the couch next to Quatre.

"Sounds like fun. Where would we do it?" A loud crash kept Duo from answering immediately. They glanced towards the source of the sound, the door to their trailer, and Duo burst out laughing.

Their manager/coordinator stood in the doorway, covered from head to foot in lime green dye. He shook his hands and looked up at Duo. "DUO! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Duo fell to the floor rolling in laughter as the man started to shake out his hair and clothing.

"Aww ...don't worry Curt. It'll come…out…ina…few…MWAHAHAHA!" Duo rolled onto his back, shaking in laughter.

"Duo!" Curt sighed and Quatre shrugged, masking his own amusement. "Next time you three decide to mutilate Wufei's hair, think of the possible consequences." This brought even more laughter from Duo.

"Curt, I had nothing to do with this!" Trowa protested. "I just found out about it." Curt grunted as Duo stood up, still grinning.

"Sorry about the dye Curt. It was meant for Woofers." Curt shook his head. "Oi. Can we go out? There's a mall around here."

"Sure, just don't pull any stunts." Curtis turned and exited the trailer. Duo grinned, pocketing the clippers. He turned to Trowa and Quatre.

"Wanna go?"

"Don't see why not."

End Prologue

Just to let you all know, Heero's mom is a lot like mine when it comes to work…. And if the title doesn't fit the story, well deal with it. Im out of ideas.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Show Biz

Rating: pg (overall rating is R)

Pairing(s): little bit of 1+2

Warning(s): minor shonen-ai

"Puhleeeaaassseeee? Can we go to the mall? We haven't been there in ages!" Heero sighed and looked down at Kenjii. "Please? Hee-chan?" Kenjii looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Ask dad. If he agrees, then I'll take you." Kenjii let out an excited whoop and raced off to find their father. Heero turned back to his laptop and began to shut it down, knowing that they would be going if Odin could be found.

Sure enough, Kenjii came running back in minutes later. "He said we could go!" Heero closed the laptop and grabbed his coat.

"Then let's go." Kenjii raced out and put on his own coat. He raced out the door and slid into Heero's car. Heero picked his keys off the table and made his way after Kenjii.

He got in the car and started it up. He pulled out of the driveway and revved the engine. Kenjii grinned and Heero sped off, squealing the tires as he left.

They got to the mall ten minutes later. Kenjii hopped out and took hold of Heero's hand as they made their way to the entrance.

"Let's go to the pet shop first!" Kenjii let go of Heero's hand when they crossed the street and raced in the doors then down to the pet shop. Heero followed silently, smiling as he experienced freedom for the first time in ages.

"Kenjii! Wait up!" Heero frowned, broken out of his thoughts, as Kenjii ducked around a group of people. He hurried to catch up, almost running into one of the boys. He turned to apologize and caught a flash of violet and chestnut, and then the people were gone.

Heero shrugged and went over to the pet store to find Kenjii talking to Relena. Heero made a face. "Hee-chan! Though I lost you." Kenjii grinned.

"You almost did you little brat. Hello Relena." Relena nodded at him and smiled. "Why don't we look at the puppies Kenjii?" Kenjii went over to the puppies and waited for Heero to join him.

"Can we take one out? Please?" Kenjii pouted up at him and Heero found himself smiling.

"Which one?" Kenjii grinned and scanned the cages. He pointed to a little white one. Heero nodded and Kenjii raced over to Relena (if you didn't get it, Relena works there..poor animals). He pointed to the puppy.

Relena came over and smiled. "So you want to look at him?" Heero nodded. "Okay." Relena went in and took the puppy out. She brought him over to one of the pens and set him down. Kenjii crawled in with him and started to play with him. "So, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yes, I have to watch him." Relena pouted.

"Your parents are going out again? Darn." Heero shrugged, not really caring. He didn't really want to spend the day with her anyway…or ANY time for that matter.

"Hee-chan? You think mom would like a dog?" Kenjii looked at Heero hopefully. "He's pretty."

"Sorry kiddo, mom already said no." Kenjii pouted as the dog grabbed a hold of his shirt.

0000000000

"Ahhhh. A night out at the mall. Just the four of us." Duo grinned at Wufei who glared at him. "Fun, huh? Hope you don't get hat hair Woofers!" Duo laughed as Wufei lashed out at him with a fist.

"My name is WUFEI Maxwell, NOT WOOFERS! And I wouldn't have to wear this if you hadn't convinced Quatre to use those clippers on me." Duo stuck his tongue out at him from his position behind Trowa, who had tried to be neutral in the matter but had failed. Quatre laughed.

The four were making their way to the mall entrance when Duo suddenly stopped in his tracks. Quatre and the others turned to him. "Something wrong Duo?" Duo blinked before whistling, shaking his head. "What?"

"Take a look at him." Duo, eyes wide in awe, nodded towards a boy about their age. He was walking along with a little kid. "Aint he something?" Quatre giggled and Wufei pretended not to be interested as Trowa held back a snicker.

"Duo..He could be married!" Duo shook his head as the boy disappeared into the mall.

"Seriously doubt it. Come on! I know just the place to go!" Once the boy was out of Duo's sight, he bolted into the mall, leaving his friends to catch up. "SEE YA IN HOT TOPIC!" He shouted over his back.

They found him in Hot Topic several minutes later, clippers in hand. He was grinning evilly and Trowa had to put a restraining hand on Wufei's shoulder. One of their friends from the show, Mark, stood in front of the braided menace, oblivious to the boy behind him. "Watch." Quatre said grinning.

Duo raised the clippers and proceeded to cut a nice size chunk of hair off Mark's head. "GAAAHHHH!" Mark dropped what he was looking at and turned to glare at Duo who laughed with glee. "Duo! What are you doing? And you three! Does Curt know you're out?"

"Chill Mark..Yeah he does." Trowa smiled as Mark rubbed the small bald spot. Duo laughed even harder.

"Shut up Duo!" Mark swung an arm around Duo's shoulders companionably and led him and the others out of the store. They were walking along, talking about the next episode, when a little kid ran past them. Duo recognized it as the same one that was with that boy. Duo grinned.

"So what were you out here for?" Before Duo could answer Mark, someone else bumped into him from behind. Someone much larger than the boy.

"Gomen." Duo recognized it as the hottie he saw earlier and grinned. The boy whirled around and took off after the kid. "KENJII!"

"Who was that?" Mark blinked. "You know him?"

"I wish. Come on, let's follow him!" Duo took off after the boy and Quatre sighed.

0000000000

"Hey Hee-chan?" Heero looked up at Kenjii as the boy munched happily on a fry. "Wasn't that show funny?" Heero smiled and nodded. "Mom was mad you were watching it though."

"She'll have to deal with it Kenjii. I'm old enough to take care of myself." Kenjii grinned. He drank some soda before turning to look around the mall. His eyes came to a rest on a boy with waist length hair.

"That's him!" He said quietly. "He's here!" Heero looked up.

"Who?"

"Duo! From Pranks!" Kenjii jumped out of his chair and ran at breakneck speeds through the crowded food court.

"KENJII!"

"KENJII!" Duo looked up at the almost familiar shout that echoed through the food court. A little boy cam running towards them grinning and Duo braced himself. The boy, unable to stop in time, crashed into Duo.

"Oof!" Duo landed on his back with the kid on top of him.

"Oh my god I am sooo sorry!" The boy, Kenjii, climbed off of him. "I didn't mean to run into you." Duo grinned and sat up.

"No big deal kid." Kenjii grinned as Duo stood, brushing off his pants. Wufei and the others came up behind him.

"You okay Maxwell?" Duo nodded. "Who are you?" They looked down at the boy.

"I'm Kenjii. I recognized you from Pranks." Duo laughed and knelt in front of Kenjii.

"You did huh? Well that's cool, just don't blow our cover." Duo winked and stood back up as another boy came running up.

"Kenjii! What did I tell you about running off?" Kenjii grinned sheepishly.

"Hee-chan, this is Duo. Duo, this is my brother Heero." Heero blinked and looked up. Duo grinned.

"Hiya. Cute brother you got." Heero smiled shyly and reached out to shake Duo's offered hand.

"He's a demon, really." Duo laughed.

"We must be going, Maxwell. Curtis will have our asses for lunch if we're not back soon." Duo pouted and stuck his tongue out at Wufei.

"No we don't, I don't care what he says. Don't mind Wuffers Hee-chan. He's a real pain in the ass." Duo commented, using Kenjii's nickname. He swung his arm around Heero's shoulder and started waling away from the others, Kenjii followed behind them. "So, you live around here I take it." Heero's face flushed at the closeness of Duo and he nodded. "Cool. Maybe you can show me around sometime. We'll be here a while filming."

"You're filming here! Cool! What stunts will you be doing?" Kenjii jumped up and down excitedly. Duo laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Lots of them. I could probably get you two backstage passes sometime to watch if you like." Heero started to protest but Kenjii glared at him.

"That'd be soo much fun! We'd love to, ne Hee-chan?" Heero shrugged. "Cool. Hey, bet mom wouldn't like it."

"That's exactly why I think it's a bad idea." Heero said. He tried to shift out from under Duo's arm but the boy held on.

"Oi! Be a little disobedient Hee-chan. You gotta have a little bit of fun." Heero wilted under the stare of two pleading looks.

"Fine…." Both boys cheered.

"Look, I gotta go. Here's my number and the hotel I'll be staying at. Call me later, kay? It's my cell, so no one will answer but me. LATER!" Duo gave Heero a small peck on the cheek and was gone, leaving Heero dazed.

"Oh wow. Duo just KISSED you! Man, he must like you." Heero blinked and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"Let's go home Kenjii. I need to think…"

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Show Biz

Rating: PG

Pairing(s): mention 1+2

Warnings: minor language, talk of shonen-ai

As soon as Heero got home, he collapsed in a boneless heap on the couch as Kenjii raced off to find their father; no doubt to tell him about their encounter with Duo and the cast of Pranks. Heero sighed.

'Why did he kiss me? Mind you, it wasn't a very big one and it was only on the cheek, but it was still a kiss.' Heero frowned and sighed. 'And why did I like it?' Heero looked up as his mother walked in.

"What are you doing lying there? Isn't there something you should be doing? Like school work?" Heero ignored her. "Well? Don't ignore me young man. You know I only want the best for you now go do something useful."

'Maybe if we meet again and he asks me to join him I will..' Heero forced himself up off the couch and went into his room. He closed the door and turned on his computer. 'Wonder if I should call him.' Heero took out the paper with the number of Duo's hotel on it.

"Hee-chan? Can I come in?" Heero sighed and sat in front of his computer.

"Sure." Kenjii came in and closed the door. He went over to sit on Heero's neatly made bed. "Something you want?" Heero set the paper on his desk as the computer loaded.

"You going to call him? I think it would do you good." Heero blinked.

"And how would you know kid?" Kenjii grinned.

"Dad said so." Heero swiveled around to face him. Kenjii grinned at him.

"What exactly did you tell dad?"

"That we met the Pranks crew and that Duo kissed your cheek and gave you his number. He said that it would be good for you to get together…Hey! Where are you going?" Heero stood up and stalked out of the room. He made his way to his fathers study and went in quietly.

"Hey. I heard about Duo. You going to call him?" Heero's father winked at him.

"I don't like guys." Heero stated nervously. Heero's father laughed. "What?"

"I know you do. You never told me but I got the hint. I didn't tell your mother yet. I figured it was up to you to do so." Heero frowned. "I'm not disappointed in you, or angry. Your mom'll have a shit fit though."

"How did you know?"

"I just did. That and the fact I saw you sneak out the other night. I followed you to a gay bar." Heero blushed. "I wont say anything. Promise. Now, are you going to call him?" Heero smiled slightly and relaxed.

"I might. If it doesn't bother you."

"It doesn't." Heero smiled. "Now, go do something so your mom doesn't yell at both of us." Heero nodded and left.

Duo grinned and glomped Wufei. "Think he likes me?" Wufei pushed the squirmy boy off of him. "Did I push too hard?"

"He seemed uncertain, but I don't know. Now, will you please get off of Wufei?" Trowa stated. "You'll choke him." Duo grinned sheepishly. "See if he calls you." Wufei quickly moved out of Duo's reach as the boy released him.

"Good idea. I'm going to go back to the apartment thingie. See you guys later?" Duo ran back to the apartment and plopped on the bed by the phone. He waited. And waited. And waited. Finally he was forced to get up to eat.

"Hope he calls." Duo said to himself. "He sure is cute, and I bet he's really nice." Duo took a big bite of pizza and chewed thoughtfully. "I hope he calls." Duo sipped at his drink and got lost in thought, something that only happens every so often.

He was brought back to the land of the living when the phone rang. He jumped up to get it and almost ran into the door separating the kitchen from the living room. "Hello?"

"Duo? It's Heero." Duo grinned and mentally cheered.

"Hiya Hee-chan. Didn't think you would call."

"Oh. Why?" Duo grinned and sat.

"Don't know. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Same. Wanna do something?"

"I can't tonight. Mom wants me to stay home." Duo could here the bitterness in Heero's voice. "But maybe tomorrow." Duo grinned.

"That would be great! Can I have your number so I can call?" Heero agreed and gave Duo his number. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure! See you!" Duo and Heero hung up and Duo fell back on the couch with a sigh.

It took Heero forever to work up the courage to call Duo, and when it was over and they hung up Heero felt really good. He sighed and lay back on his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

His mother woke him up the next morning, shaking him and telling him he had a phone call. Heero accepted the phone. "Yeah?"

"Hiya Hee-chan! Did I wake you?" Heero blinked. "You there? It's Duo."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. You did wake me up but it's okay. What time is it?"

"10. You wanna wake up and do something?" Heero sat up yawning.

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"Wanna go to the mall?" Heero stood up.

"Sure."

"Cool. Meet you there in..an hour?"

"Sounds fine."

"Cool, see you then!" Duo hung up and Heero set the phone down. He quickly shrugged on a t-shirt and loose fitting jeans before emerging from his room. He quickly told his dad where he was going before going out to his car.

Duo was exited. He was at the mall early so he could watch for his "date". So far, he had yet to spot him. Duo was wearing a pair of black leather pants, tight enough to show off his ass. He wore a regular black t-shirt as well.

He scanned the crowds for Heero and finally spotted him getting out of a black mustang. He grinned and ran over. "HEY!" Heero looked up and smiled at Duo as he came to a stop next to him.

"Hi." Duo grinned.

"Nice car." Heero shrugged and locked it. Duo put an arm around his shoulders and they headed to the mall. "The car belong to you?"

"Yeah. My parents bought it for me. I have another one at home." Duo whistled.

"Cool. What kind?"

"Lamborghini." Duo's eyes widened. "My parents bought that for me a while ago. I'm not allowed to drive it much though."

"Wow. That's cool. So, what do you want to do while we're here?" Heero shrugged under Duos arm. "Why don't we get you some different clothes?" Heero blinked.

"Different..clothes?"

"Yeah. Some like mine." Heero bit his lip and blushed. "Hee-chan?"

"My mom wouldn't approve of it…." Duo stared at Heero for a moment before laughing. Heero looked up.

"She doesn't have to know. Come on! Lets have some fun!"

TBC

Did I ever mention how similar im making Heero's mother to mine? Well…heh…never meant to but its good for a later prank…..


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Show Biz

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): 1+2

Warning(s): minor language, minor shonen-ai

"Hee-chan! Look at these!" Heero was dragged over to a baggy pair of pants covered in zippers. "These are cool." Duo took a pair off the rack and held them up to Heero. "Like?" Heero shrugged and took a hold of the pants.

"Too many zippers." Duo grinned as Heero put the pants back. Duo grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him over to another pair. He held these up too.

"How about these?" Heero made a face. on! At least try them on!" Heero sighed as Duo grabbed a shirt off of another rack. It looked like mesh. "Go! Try them on!" Heero followed one of the workers into a back room. She opened a door and stood aside to let him in. Duo was right behind her as Heero shut the door.

'How did he talk me into this?' Heero shrugged out of his shirt and jeans. He pulled the baggy pants on then the mesh shirt. He opened the door and stepped out.

Duo's eyes went wide as Heero stepped out of the dressing room. The black baggy pants hung down, showing the top of his black boxers. They pooled around his ankles, successfully covering his feet. The mesh shirt was loose on him and fell down to the top of his pants. With a dog collar and earrings he would look wonderful! Or so Duo thought.

"Wow. Nice!" Duo grinned. "Go back in and I'll hand stuff in over the top!" Heero shrugged and retreated back into the room. Duo went off in search of more clothes.

Several hours later, the pair left the store carrying several bags. They ended up buying the mesh shirt and pants Heero first tried on along with a pair of leather pants, a black and red pair of pants with chains, and another pair of black and purple pants. All of them were baggy.

They also bought two different pairs of mesh shirts, black t-shirts, a red t-shirt with the phrase 'I have friends….you just cant see them.', two dog collars (one with spikes, one with a ring for a leash), and a pair of leather fingerless gloves.

All in all, Duo though it was a good haul. He turned to Heero. "So. What next?" Heero smiled shyly and shrugged. Duo took a hold of his hand. "We can relax at my hotel." He suggested.

"I have to get home. Mom'll kill me. I wasn't supposed to go out." Duo slapped his forehead in frustration. "Im sorry."

"It isn't your fault. Okay, maybe we can do something tomorrow? Or later?" Heero smiled.

"I would like that."

"Cool. I'll take these. When you come over tomorrow or something you can change into them. I also have cool makeup that would just ROCK with these outfits!" Heero looked nervous. "Oh don't be such a scardy cat! See you later?"

"Definatly. Later." Heero smiled and turned, walking towards his car.

"How did it go?" Heero looked up to see his father sitting on the couch reading the paper. Heero smiled. "Good?"

"Yeah. He wants me to go to his hotel tomorrow." Heero's dad smiled. "May I?"

"It's fine with me.."

"HEERO YUY! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Heero winced as his mother glided into the room.

"Out.."

"With whom? Oh never mind! Get your work done young man!" She left the room as quickly as she had entered it. Heero sighed and retreated to his room. He booted up his computer and went to work typing up a paper for his English class.

He woke up early the next morning to Kenjii jumping on his bed excitedly. "Wake up! Duo's Here!" Heero blinked groggily and sat up, wishing he were still asleep and dreaming about Duo and the fact that they were in the middle of having mind blowing sex on his living room couch. The door to his small bedroom burst open, revealing a very happy Duo. Heero thanked the gods that he didn't have an erection to go along with the dream.

"Mornin' Hee-chan! Sorry if I woke you but you gotta come down to the set!" Heero blinked again and wiped at his eyes, his brain just registering what Duo had said.

"The set? Why?" Duo grinned and tossed Heero a bag. "What..?" He opened the bag to find a mesh shirt with black baggy pants. He smiled up at Duo. "Give me a sec?" Duo nodded and bounced over to his computer. Heero quickly changed while Duo inspected the laptop with interest.

"Nice. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Duo grinned and grabbed Heero's hand, pulling him out into the hallway. Kenjii followed, grinning.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! AND IN THOSE CLOTHES!" Heero's mother appeared out of nowhere, something she was extremely good at doing. "WHO"S THAT!" She glared at Duo, who grinned back at her.

"I'm Duo, nice to meet you Mrs. Yuy." Duo stuck out his hand for her to shake and she just glared at it.

"I'm going out, mom. I'll be back later." Mrs. Yuy turned to glare at him.

"Oh no your not! Not those clothes and not now." Heero crossed his arms stubbornly and pouted, something Duo found adorable. "And don't pout at me."

"Aww let him go!" Duo jumped as a man came out of nowhere. Heero smiled at him and Duo immediately trusted him. "He never has enough fun." Mrs. Yuy stomped her foot and glared.

"He has work to do."

"He finished that ages ago hon. Let him be." While the two were arguing, Duo grabbed a hold of both Heero and Kenjii, successfully dragging them out the door and into the waiting car. The door slid shut and they were gone, leaving the battle to be fought and won by Heero's father.

TBC


	5. Chapter Four

Show Biz chapter 4

"Wow! This place is cool!" Heero walked quietly beside Duo, taking in his surroundings as Kenjii bounced ahead excitedly. Duo had them brought to the set, which was currently in a big, fancy, expensive hotel. Heero dreaded to see what stunts they would pull here. He was brought back to reality as Duo's hand slid over his own.

"Duo?" Duo smiled and squeezed his hand, leading him towards the stairs. Kenjii was grinning at them. "What..?"

"Shush." Duo released Heero's hand and slid his arm around Heero's shoulders. "You're gonna enjoy today Hee-chan. I promise." Heero nodded and surrendered under Duo's arm. He couldn't pull free even if he wanted to.

"Hey! Duo!" Heero looked up as a Chinese looking boy came running over to them. He recognized him as one of the boys that was with Duo when they first met at the mall. "You ready? Curtis wants us to start now." Wufei eyed Heero and Kenjii.

"Yup! All set! You two can stand over there. Behind the cameraman." Duo pointed at a small stocky man holding a camera. Heero nodded and pulled Kenjii over to the man. Duo grinned at him and twirled. "SO! What's today's stunt?"

"A small group of people are on their way to check in. It's a fight scene. You and Wufei. You know what to do." Everyone hid as Duo took up a position beside the twirling doors. Wufei stood at the check in counter. Quatre was playing the clerk. Kenjii smirked from behind the plant.

Minutes later a small group of obviously rich people walked in and strutted over to the counter. A man sneered at Quatre. "Three rooms, compl….."

"HEY!" The man jerked roughly as Duo shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE CHINAMAN!" Wufei turned towards him with a scowl. The small group of rich people stood motionless.

"I don't see what business it is of yours." Duo's face turned red and he stalked over to Wufei. He planted his feet and shoved Wufei, hard, towards the group. The group scattered. Kenjii grinned wildly.

"It's all my business!" Duo swung at Wufei and his fist connected to his jaw, making Wufei stumble into the distraught women. They shrieked and ran as Duo jumped on Wufei and started pounding the living daylights out of him.

"Hey now! That's enough!" The large man tried to jump out of the way as Wufei rolled over so Duo was under him. Duo copied the move, knocking into the mans legs. "HEY!"

Kenjii giggled wildly as a security guard came around the corner.

"HEY! STOP!" He bent down and successfully tore Duo and Wufei away from each other. "What's the meaning of this?" Duo shrugged and pointed at Wufei.

"He started it." He said in a childish voice. "I didn' do nothing." Wufei fumed.

"Like hell you didn't!" The guard stepped in between them. Duo gave Wufei a look and they both pushed the guard hard. He toppled over and the two ran for it, hand in hand, leaving a very confused security guard. Quatre, who had managed to keep quiet for the most part, burst out laughing.

"W-what's going on here?" The director, who had been hiding behind a statue, stepped out with a big grin on his face. "Who are you?" The guard turned around as the doors opened again to reveal Duo and Wufei, one grinning like an idiot and the other smirking.

"I'm Curtis O'Leary, director and coordinator of Pranks." The small group of people, who had finally gotten over the shock, glared.

"You mean this was just a…PRANK?" Curtis nodded. The large man of the group looked pissed. "T-This…OFFICER! ARREST THEM!" Curtis smirked and pulled out a little badge.

"He can't. I have permission to do this stuff." Duo snickered and stepped up beside Heero. He slipped an arm around his waist and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"How about we get something to eat? I don't have another prank to pull for a bit." Duo whispered in Heero's ear. Heero nodded silently, smirking at the large man. Duo grabbed Heero and Kenjii's hand and raced to the door, calling over his shoulder. "Be back in an hour!"

0000000000

"That was funny." Kenjii said over his burger. "What else are you going to do?" Duo took a big bite out of his pizza and chewed slowly.

"Don't know, whatever Curtis wants us to do I guess." Heero grunted. "Hey Hee-chan…wanna be part of one?"

"N-nani?" Kenjii grinned at the stunned look on Heero's face.

"Do you want to be part of a prank?" Heero shrugged. "COOL! Who can we play it on….?" Duo got a far away look on his face.

"Our mom!" Kenjii shouted. Heero choked on his soda. "She's too uptight." Duo broke into a wide grin.

"Good idea! What can we do?" Kenjii looked at Heero, who managed to glare at him before Duo pounced on him happily. "Got any ideas?" Heero shook his head and Duo rested his chin on Heero's shoulder.

"Mom's scared to death of rats." Kenjii supplied. "Last time she saw one she screamed and nearly fainted." Duo got a thoughtful look.

"What would she do if she saw a big one?"

"No idea." Heero hesitantly wrapped his arms around Duo, who returned the hug. "We should probably go now though. When are we gonna do this?" Heero asked as Duo nuzzled his neck.

"After I talk with Curtis. Quatre or Wufei can man the camera."

"Sounds like a plan."

TBC


	6. Chapter Five

Show Biz

Heero sat quietly at the dinner table as his parents passed glares at each other over the mashed potatoes. Kenjii squirmed uncomfortably. "So, Heero, how was your day with Duo?" Heero's father interrupted the silence.

"It was good." Heero said while taking a bite of his chicken. "Delicous meal mother." His mother nodded curtly. "Is it alright if Duo comes over for a bit while you're gone?" His mother made a move as if to forbid it, but his father butted in.

"Of course, as long as you do some of your school work." Heero grunted. "Good boy. Pass the potatoes." Heero did as he was asked.

"May I be excused?"

"Me too." Heero's father nodded and Heero cleared his mess on the table before retreating into his bedroom, Kenjii close behind. "So, we gonna set it up tomorrow while they're gone?" Heero started up his computer and Kenjii plopped on his bed.

"Yes."

"Good. This'll be fun."

The next day

"Hee-chan!" Heero just managed to keep himself upright as Duo glomped him. "We brought the props and stuff. You're parents out?" Heero nodded and stood to the side as Wufei came in holding a giant stuffed rat.

"It looks so…real!" Kenjii grimaced. "It moves?"

"Yup! This'll be a blast." Duo kept his arms around Heero's waist. "So, where will she go first when she gets home?"

"First, she'll put her stuff in the closet there." Duo grinned and squeezed Heero.

"That's the perfect place! She wont be able to see it well when she opens the door, then when she does we can make it zoom out at her!" Duo cackled madly and grabbed the rat from Wufei. He placed the rat on the floor and covered it a bit with loose articles of clothing that were already around. He closed the door, stepped back, then took the remote from Wufei. "I'll be at the top of the stairs with this. When she opens the door I'll give her a few seconds before I make it go."

"She'll probably faint." Kenjii said. Heero nodded and Duo climbed up the stairs.

"I'm going to try it. Wufei, pretend to be Hee-chans mom." Wufei grunted and stood in front of the door. He opened it and Duo grinned. He pushed a button and the rat flew out, eyes glowing red. Wufei jumped back as it scrambled around, lifelike, until Duo made it stop.

"Jesus Maxwell!" Wufei glared. "It's too real." Heero smirked as Duo laughed.

"Hand me the recorder. I'll set it up!" Wufei handed his recorder over to Duo and Duo set it up, out of sight of the front door. "When are they gonna be here?" Heero looked at his watch.

"Ten minutes." Duo grinned.

"Get up here then! Everyone else hide." Wufei went into the other room and Heero and Kenjii joined Duo upstairs. Duo turned on the recorder. "Now, Welcome to Prank number 3,78….nevermind….welcome anyway. We are about to play a prank on a good friends mother. Stay tuned." Kenjii snickered.

10 Minutes later……

The front door opened and Heero, Duo, and Kenjii stayed perfectly still. Duo kept his finger over the directional buttons. "Where are the boys?" Heero's mom shrugged her coat off and went to put it in the closet.

"Probably in the backyard." Heero's mom opened the closet door and hung her coat up. Duo made the rat move foreword a bit. Heero's mom looked down.

"Hon..what's tha…?" Duo made the rat lunge out and Heero's mom's sentence ended in a scream. She jumped up screaming and ran into the other room,with the rat right behind her. Kenjii broke into peals of laughter and Duo almost rolled down the stairs, laughing just as hard. Heero was smirking.

"What's all this about?" Heero's dad stood by the door, eyes wide in shock. Heero and Kenjii went downstairs as Duo picked himself up.

"We just decided to play a prank." They heard another screech and Wufei came running out, rat in hand, and Heero's mother chasing him with a broom. Duo giggled.

"WHAT"S THE MEANING OF THIS!" Wufei ducked behind Heero's father.

"Just a prank hon, Let's go in the other room to talk." Heero's father led his still angry mother into the other room and Wufei and Duo gave each other high fives.

"Success!" Duo glomped Heero again. "While we wait for them to come out, lets go up and plan our next prank!"

TBC

Thanks for all the review, and I apologize for not getting this out sooner. I've been majorly busy with school and I just got over my writers block. If you've notices, I've fixed up the other chappies a bit. Hope ya like! Next chappie soon!


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

To say his mother was pissed was a an understatement. In fact, Heero could barely assure himself that he'd make it through the night because she was so mad. And his father couldn't calm her down, not this time.

"I can't believe you would do this to me." She snarled at Heero and Kenji. Odin stood in the doorway, looking at the kids apologetically. "What have I ever done to you!"

"It was a joke mom…" Kenji spoke up. Alexia whirled on the boy and glared. "Just a joke."

"I almost had a heart attack!" She hissed. Kenji frowned at her in defiance.

"I think you deserved it!" He said, stomping his foot. "I mean, you push us so hard and you can't accept when we can't do something!" Heero immediately pushed Kenji behind him as his mothers hand flew down. It struck him across the cheek and left three furrows that immediately began to bleed.

"ALEXIA!" Odin rushed foreword and pushed the woman away from his sons. Heero, numb from shock, turned and walked shakily to the door. Odin shouted at his wife and Kenji raced after his brother.

"We're going to Duo." Kenji said as they went out the door. Neither adult motioned that they had heard him, too engrossed in yelling at each other.

0000000000

"God damn." Dup whistled as Kenji pushed Heero into his arms. "What happened?" He asked the younger boy, seeing as Heero was currently burrowed in his arms and in no mood to talk.

"Mom got mad. She started yelling, and I spoke back to her. Heero stepped in front of me and she hit him." Kenji sniffled. Duo growled lightly but then turned his attention to Heero.

"Heero, I'm going to get some water and a cloth. You need to let go." Heero nodded and stayed on Duo's bed. Kenji sat next to him. Duo returned a while later with a warm cloth. He wiped off Heero's bloody cheek.

"He hasn't said anything." Kenji said, worriedly.

"He's just in shock. He'll sleep it off. Will you get me my phone so I can call the others?" Kenji nodded and went to fetch the phone while Duo settled on the bed with Heero curled next to him.

The next ten minutes were spent by Duo ranting to his friends on the phone and Heero sleeping soundly beside him. Kenji was watching TV in the other room. It was then that the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Duo called after covering Heero's ear.

"Odin, Heero and Kenji's father." Duo frowned.

"Come in." He heard the door open and Kenji launch into the mans arms. (He could hear the thump as Odin hit the wall by the force of Kenji's leap) Then the man poked his head in the bedroom and smiled sadly.

"He told you?" He motioned to Heero.

"Hee-chan's in shock. I only cleaned his face up then let him sleep. Kenji told me." Odin sighed. "I didn't know this would happen." Duo said and he stroked Heero's hair.

"No, this was only the last straw. Alexia was too harsh on them, and they snapped. We're getting divorced and I'm applying for custody. That won't be a problem after what happened today."

"I'm glad." Duo said. "Heero'll be happy." Odin smiled. "And Kenji."

"I will be too. We can finally relax." Duo smiled. "And Heero can accompany you on trips…" Odin hinted with a grin. Duo grinned back at him and all the pieces fell into place. Heero was his, and they were free.

END

Sequel in thought…..hint hint……


End file.
